


Adira

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Londo ponders what might have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adira

**Author's Note:**

> 17 of 31

Sometimes very late in the night when all was quiet, he thought of her. 

Adira. 

No matter what else she was, she had been the love of his life. He thought of her sweet smile, the tinkle of her laugh at one of his really bad jokes. 

The best thing about her had been who he was when she was with him. He was not a old fool on an alien space station in the middle of nowhere. He was a man who could have been Emperor, who could have brought honor back to the Centauri people. 

Poor, sweet Adira.


End file.
